fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Seeds of Destruction
This page is for information on the Seeds of Destruction (SoD) expansion. ------------------ Note that access to the zones: Korafax, Lair of the Riders (Kuua) and Discord Tower are locked until you complete The Void "E". Spells and Tomes * Rasper's Repository SoD Spells Rk. I spells and tomes are bought from vendors: * Level 81: Oceangreen Hills - Assistant Josephine at loc +5065, -955, +105 (NW of port-in in a building in the fort) * Level 82: Bloody Kithicor - Assistant Joseph at loc +1260, -155, +12 (just north of port-in from The Void) * Level 83: Field of Scale - Assistant Josic at loc +1950, +960, -28 (next to Phara Dar, far south from the port-in from The Void) * Level 84: Toskirakk - Assistant Josienisa at loc +335, -380, +20 (just north of the port-in from The Void) * Level 85: Old Bloodfields - Assistant Josoth at loc +2065, -1915, 0 (near the port-in from The Void) Rk. II spells and tomes are dropped by level-appropriate mobs or bought off of vendors requiring faction. Rk. III spells and tomes result from turn-ins of runes from raid events or are purchased off of elite vendors after unlocking via a combination of faction and group and/or raid missions. Zebuxoruk in The Void also sells some Rk. III spells to you once you have completed some raids. Group content Group content in SoD is separated into tiers: * Tier 0: The Void (a non-combat zone used to access other zones in the expansion) * Tier 1: Oceangreen Hills, Oceangreen Village, Blackburrow, Temple of Bertoxxulous * Tier 2: Bloody Kithicor, Commonlands, Highpass Hold * Tier 3: Field of Scale, Kaesora Library, Kaesora Hatchery, Kurn's Stronghold * Tier 4: Toskirakk, Korascian Warrens, Rathe Council Chambers * Tier 5: Bloodfields, City of Dranik, The Percipice of War * Tier 6: Heart of Discord, Citadel of the Worldslayer Progression * Printable Check List There are six "themes" (or tiers) in the expansion. The sixth theme (Discord) is locked until you've completed the previous five themes. For each theme completed, you gain access to another version of The Void: * Beginning: The Void "A * After Oceangreen: The Void "B" * After Bloody Kithicor: The Void "C" * After Field of Scale: The Void "D" * After Invasion of Earth: The Void "E" * After Kuua: The Void "F" * After Discord: The Void "G" The difference? Lore-wise, the above themes are the order in which you are repairing time (eliminating Discord's forces and influence). Item-wise, Zebuxoruk has many more items available for sale with each step you take in progression. NOTE: Tasks in italics are optional, but someone needs to have done them to request at least one subsequent mission. NOTE: This information is not confirmed to a 100% certainty. If you spot an error, please edit this article (there is a link to do so at the top of this page). Oceangreen (access to Void B) *Oceangreen Theme Progression Revolves around the faction, Cirtan, Bayle's Herald. * Sergeant Bronal Cadran #1: Man the Defenses Quick kill of a Magus a short distance south. * Sergeant Bronal Cadran #2: No Cure for Death Kill 15 Bertoxxulous Cultists in Oceangreen Village. * Captain Hiran Solo: Familiarity is the Key A quick exploration task of Oceangreen Village. * Captain Hiran Group #1: Stop the Contamination Kill the invading undead that spawn around the village (a tracker helps). * Captain Hiran Group #2: A Dread Challenger Kill some more invading undead that spawn around the village (a tracker helps), including 2 named at the end. * Darkpaw Camp Solo: Summary Execution Kill 15 regular gnolls and 5 wrext mal gnolls in Old Blackburrow. * Raxtor Darkpaw Group #1: Freedom! Free some Darkpaw pups from the Blackburrow Gnolls. * Raxtor Darkpaw Group #2: Beat the Blackburrow Boss This mission can get bugged if you do too much DPS to the boss. Stop him exactly at 50% health. If you blow through the 50% mark you may not get the task update. Bloody Kithicor (access to Void C) Revolves around the faction, Silla Herald. * Lord Tephys Solo: "Charges of Treason" Tephys is located in the Army of Light HQ. * Firiona Vie Solo: "Vengeance and Deliverance" Firiona Vie is located right next to Lord Tephys. * Firiona Vie Group: "Bitter Victuals" /say 'volunteer' to Firiona Vie. * Commander Barvain Group: "Safe Passage" /say escort * Laarthik V`Shin Solo: "Destroy the Imposter" Laarthik is located in the Obliteration Army HQ. * Lanys T`Vyl Solo: "Rain and Ruin" Lanys T`Vyl is located in the Obliteration Army HQ. Field of Scale (access to Void D) Revolves around the faction, Tynoc, Herald of Scale. You can skip everything except the group missions (as long as you have someone who's completed the pre-requisites to request them). Solo Tasks: * "Raising Cabilis" To get this task, kill sebilisian messengers until you get a Sealed Message mentioning mausuleum. Hand this to any Dragon to receive the task. * "Sarnak Recovery" Another Sealed Message mentioning escaped sarnaks will get you this task. There are three different versions of "Sarnak Recovery" - one mentions Kurn, one mentions Sokokar, and one mentions Burynai. In the Kurn mission, you receive the last update for killing Patrol Leaders until you get 3 emotes. * "Drake Scrouge" is given by Severilious The scourge tails drop commonly from "imperial scourge". The Darkened Drake skull is a rare drop from Corrupted Warlocks. A random Warlock will also give you an emote as the curser of the skull and grant you the update. * "Lost and Found" is given by Jaled`Dar. Find the emerald dragon corpse in the northwest corner of Fields of Scale. You will have to fight three Dragonslayers for last step. They do despawn. * "Parley With Ganak" is given by Jaled`Dar. Four mobs you need to kill are aggro-linked. They cannot be split or mezzed. Only send in one person to do the Hail with Ganak since he goes KOS and you get attacked by a good 10+ mobs. Group Missions (all given by Jaled`Dar): * "Audience with the Warmaster" You need to kill the four Thassilis guards in the top floor of the tower to spawn Thassilis the Dark. Kill her to finish task. * "The Brood of an Emperor" Destroy the imperial eggs found throughout the zone. Once finished, several waves of guards will auto aggro. Kill them to complete the task. * "The Price of Knowledge" You need to start killing all the corrupted scholars in the zone and clicking them with your crystal near 30% health until you receive an update. Then you will need to kill three beguilers and a named to complete. * "Defeat the Dragonbane Phalanx" Kill 15 Dragonbane warriors, located on third floor in Barraks. * "An Impenetrable Shield" Kill the four named, and try to touch the shield in the center of the last room to get the boss to pop. Invasion of Earth (access to Void E and Korafax, Lair of the Riders) Revolves around the faction, Mitius, Herald of Change. Solo Tasks * "Retinue of the Frog God" is given by Sterik Gristmaker. :: Kill 6 Korascian Sentinels. * "Find Your Allies" is given by Nedsin Tabbels. Tell him "help" to get the task. :: All the items can be found in the large room north of the entrance (with all the golems roaming in it). They are ground spawns. ** "Whom Frogs Destroy" is given by Nedsin Tabbels. ::: Hail the Humanoid Thralls in Prime Korascian's lair. They will sometimes attack you instead of giving you the update (soloable). *** "The Wrath of Korascian" is given by Nedsin Tabbels. :::: Kill 5 Korascian Champions and The Prime Korascian himself. * "Disrupt the Siege" is given by Ylatra the Vassal. * "Champions No More" is given by Ylatra the Vassal. :: Get these both at same time to quickly progress. Group Missions * "Murdunk's Last Stand" is given Ylattra The Vassal. :: Kill 35 Reinforcements before they reach their destination. Bring some DPS - they spawn somewhat fast: one at a time about 45 seconds apart and begin to run north towards the frontlines. Don't let more than 9 get through to other side and kill 35 to win. Old Bloodfields (access to Void F) Revolves around the faction, Herald Argoth. Note: You must complete both the Kuua and Discord (listed below) themes to access Void F. * In Old Bloodfields, General Vurig the Imposing offers a group task, "Holding the Fort". Make sure to hand the bracer in immediately, invis and zone in. If you don't, the NPCs you are supposed to protect will be dead already. Just keep the general alive. Recieve Timeshear Blue Fragment Beza. * In the City of Dranik, Yamall the Arcane (at indifferent/amiable faction) offers the group task "The Portal". Head to the Precipice of War in Old Bloodfields, where he wants you to capture two of each creature. Three people must click the items he provided at the same time around 30% health. After you capture the last one you will be jumped by four mobs (mezzable). Recieve Timeshear Blue Fragment Azia. Korafax, Lair of the Riders (Discord) (access to Void F) A Disheveled Human: * Group Task: "Kill the Mindshear Attendants" Kill 20 mindshear attendants - make sure to stock up on the slimes for later tasks * Group Task: "Kill the Corporifers" Kill 8 of the Vulture mobs, make sure to loot an Essence sieve, bloodbind potion and empty Vials(can preloot for later task) * Group Task: "Free My Mind" Will need to loot a bloody note to get first update, also Deliver A Discordling blood, Bloodbind potion and a Mindshear Slime to Disheveled Human. Blood are pre lootable * Group Task: "Find Telivar" Follow your task arrow to the mindshear room south of entrance and Clear the Nw room. Once clear /Say Telivar to get the little guy to spawn Solo Task: * "You Pay the Price" Telivar wants you to bring him a Blazing Rune blade(prelootable) * "Assist the Riftseekers" Now take that Essence Sieve you looted and combine an empty flask, Anuek blood and 4 Mind shear slimes to make A Perilous Potion, Head ot any of the portals in the outside loop of Discord clear the 2 Vulture slavers and hand potion to a Riftseeker to get final update. You are now flagged to request the Group missions. Telivar (missions)you must spawn Telivar each time you wish to get a mission) such a pita... * "Kill the Shearspawn" Need to Kill 11 shearspawn, after 15mins or so in zone Seems to have a chance to pop several rares. * "Inside Information" Find the Dragorn prisoner and free him, once freed you will need to escort him out * "Meeting Adjorned" This is somewhat of a ring event, bring dps, you must kill 4 named, the first paths down from the balcony and becomes attackable when he dies the next will come down etc. easy to bug this out and make all the mobs un attackable * "Stardouser" Access to Void G Accomplished by killing all the boss mobs in the Tower. Quest item storage A new NPC in the Guild Lobby, Flavin Deeppockets, will hold on to some of your SoD quest items for you. This will save you some bank space. Just hand him an item and he will hold it. It will cost you 1 doubloon per item to get an item back. He is east of the magus. *As of the December 9, 2008 patch, Flavin Deeppockets has been replaced by Tavid Dennant. Tavid Dennant will give you one chronobine for each item and will require one chronobine per item to give them back to you. Category:EverQuest